


Double kill

by 清远一央 (hqxq)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqxq/pseuds/%E6%B8%85%E8%BF%9C%E4%B8%80%E5%A4%AE
Summary: -ooc-现代-政客VS医生-BE
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -ooc  
> -现代  
> -政客VS医生  
> -BE

Double kill（上）

“我数到三，如果你不把它交出来，我、我就杀了你！”

罗举起双手面无表情地看着面前这个歇斯底里的男人，泛黑的枪管说明它的主人对它疏于保养，如果现在枪口不是正对着自己的脑门的话，罗倒是很乐意提醒对方应该好好擦拭枪支的各个部位。

“吉尔先生，这里没有您需要的东西。”

“骗子！医生都是骗子！”男人侧身用力踢翻边上的不锈钢垃圾桶，桶内未喝完的罐装汽水洒在他的裤腿上，似乎是被激怒一般，那个男人对着那只无辜的垃圾桶开了一枪泄恨。子弹穿透单薄的垃圾桶弹落在内，不用思考都知道这把枪的威力巨大。

“请冷静一下，告诉我到底发生了什么事，或许我能帮您。”罗对于这类情绪化的人很不擅长应付，这种人很容易脱离自己的掌控，也无法预知对方接下去会怎么行动。与他擅长的手术刀不同，明明是刀，但一旦加上“手术”二字加以操控便被称之为救人而不是杀人，这两层含义代表的东西大相径庭。

“你刚才说没有！没有的话怎么帮我？！简直够了！”男人抓乱自己的头发拎起一张椅子往墙上摔，几个胆小的护士抱作一团躲在角落，被巨响吓得不敢出声。

“但是我可以打电话帮您调节，心脏移植手术并不简单，之前已经和您确认过了，需要等一段时间。”

“我不想听你废话！”男人对着头顶的长管灯泡开了一枪，灯管爆裂，碎片散落了一地。

“……”罗此刻非常想给这个男人注射一记镇定剂，每天都有人等着接受心脏移植手术，但是可以使用的器官有限，如果每个人都像他这样来医院开几枪就能解决问题，那医院早就变成了马蜂窝。死亡是十分无奈的事情，但是这种无奈不应该转化为这样的无理取闹，复仇应该是一场更完美的计算。该死的警察到现在都还没有抵达医院，他真的越来越好奇设立警署的的那些政界人士到底有没有认真的为无辜市民着想。

“你们就是想要钱！我知道，你们这些黑心的医生就是吃软怕硬！如果我女儿会死，我也要让你们下地狱！”

“我的耐心用尽了，先生。”三秒钟的时间早就过去，但是这个男人似乎忘记了这件事，他只是想要用威胁的手段发泄，顺便或许还能救他的女儿。可惜现实十分残忍，就算他杀光医院里的所有人都无法救他的女儿，他这样的行为只会给他的女儿造成更大的伤害。罗侧身握住男人的手腕用力往反方向拧去，抬腿以膝盖踢往对方的手肘关节，男人吃痛松开手腕，罗的另一只手按住了男人的后肩胛，又顺势踹向他的后膝将其按倒在地。一系列的动作只用去了几秒钟，罗不想做英雄，他希望这件事由警察来完成，不过等到那个时候，自己估计已经成为了一具冰冷的尸体。

“混蛋！放开我！你们这群败类！”

“您的女儿会为您的不理智哭泣。”罗说完，警察便举枪出现了。相信明天的报纸上就会出现自己被授予英勇市民奖。真是可笑。

值夜班非常辛苦，特别是医院的夜间急诊，数不尽的各种小毛小病与冲动的患者家属会将你的所有耐心磨尽。合法使用枪支的国家在某种程度上也变相的带来了更多的突发情况。罗没有立场去指责，毕竟有患者他才有工作，但是至少他由衷的希望政界在修改法案的时候能够更加的细致，被喂子弹可不是件有趣的事情。

罗整理着身上的白大褂，充斥着消毒水味道的医院让他很有安全感，纯洁的白色看久了就会发现斑驳的黑洞在眼前闪现。或许那个男人没有说错，他会下地狱，但是就算是下地狱也不会是现在。

“喂，贝波，找个配型的心脏，资料我会发到你的邮箱。”

罗除去优秀的心脏外科医生这一光鲜的职业外，还有另一重身份——地下黑市器官贩卖商人。器官贩卖带来的利润不可估计，罗有临床经验，有胆识，利用自己的优势组建了一个属于自己的地下团队。买家从来不过问器官来源，他们只需要新鲜、健康的器官，而卖家则游走在法律边缘，社会道德的夹缝之中，只要你有实力和手段，金钱只不过是唾手可得的东西。罗不认为自己是个好人，他将那些将死之人的器官从肉体上切除时就有着下地狱的准备。根本没有谁会要求检查那些待火化的尸体内部是不是少了一颗心脏，买通停尸间与焚化场之后便是取之不尽的财富，没有人会和钱过不去，只是举手之劳的事情罢了，不是吗？不过罗的手下也不认为他们的老板是坏人，在这个已经废除死刑的国家，那些得不到法律制裁或者被判几百年监禁的恶人，直接挖取他们的心脏拯救未来仍是一片光明的人们，他们应该为此感到自豪，根本就没有人希望他们活着，他们也没有作为一个“人”继续活下去的资格。

另一处。

一整面墙宽的落地窗完美的镶在墙壁中间，窗前摆放着一张两米长的书桌，书桌后的皮质转椅上坐着的高大男人随性的翘着二郎腿，他背对书桌望着三百米以下被霓虹灯包裹着的如同小型模型般的车辆发出奇怪的笑声。他的拇指有节奏的敲击着扶手，单手托着玻璃酒杯，酒杯中的红色液体随着男人手腕的转动产生波纹，晶莹的杯身与落地窗上映出一张笑的有些夸张的脸。

“所以呢？让我取消演讲只是因为一封恐吓信？”多弗喜欢站在高处居高临下的感觉，或许是自小体格健壮已经让他忘记了抬头看人的滋味，事实上他也不好奇那是一种怎样的体验。权利、金钱、地位、女人……普通人想要得到的东西他在三十岁之前就已经得到了，根本没有什么他得不到的东西。他现在想要的只是成为一个国家的总统而已，只是要走一遍那些乏味无聊的流程，如此简单的事情罢了。“我杀过的人比想杀我的人还多的多。”

“少主，我说……”

“别让我说第二遍，特雷波尔。”多弗捏碎玻璃杯，红色液体顺着指缝滴落在地毯上，特雷波尔缩了缩脖子噤声。

以唐吉诃德家族为首的派系原本掌握着这个国家的一半政权，始终以绝对的支持率主宰着国家的主要职权，但是以多弗父亲的失误作为导火索，使得该派系对总统失信，最终演变成了整个集团内部的崩裂。对立派系开始陆续对该集团施加压力，拉拢逐渐涣散的人心，原本五五分成的政权顷刻间形成了一边倒的局面。唐吉诃德家族一时间成为政界共同抨击的对象，当时还在读中学的多弗临时决定休学，通过与祖父的政界与黑手党的故交接触，密谋杀死了自己的父母手足并嫁祸给了当时对立派系的主要领导人之一，由此暂时保住了唐吉诃德家族在政界的最后一丝地位。

在多弗的信条中，只要为了达到目的，阻挡在面前的一切东西都可以毁灭。这种以血缘作为可笑筹码的亲情游戏早就过时了，不过为了博取同情他倒也不介意留下几滴无关痛痒的生理盐水。他想要掌握绝对政权，只是想，所以就去做。被认为是自私也好，伪善也好，他从不相信神，他就是神，就算下地狱了也要做最强的魔王。

黑夜对肉食动物而言是最佳的捕猎时间，它们饥饿残忍，充满攻击性，只要是被盯上的猎物就绝对不会放任对方活着看到第二天的日出。

“呗嘿嘿嘿，少主我说应该取消演讲吧，现在的平民越来越嚣张了。”特雷波尔弓着身子提了提墨镜。

枪击事件发生在一个小时之前，按原定计划在最繁闹的市中心举行，时间为晚餐八点。川流不息的人群是最佳的屏障，也是最危险的蜘蛛网，你无法预计谁会突然从人群中冲出对着你的脑门来上一枪。

事实上，的确有人这么做了，而这个人当场就被击毙了。这对多弗而言已经习以为常，但是不得不对这个人加以赞扬，他打伤了自己的手臂，如果不是与自己为敌，多弗一定会将这个人纳入自己麾下，真是可惜了一具尸体。

“你再多嘴一句，棺材将成为你以后的家。”

“快去医院！”

清理现场花去了不少时间，还需要联系媒体、安抚受惊吓的群众，那些人天真的人真的以为他们的未来总统虽然负伤却仍为人民着想。多弗咧开嘴笑。呋呋呋呋，感恩吧，愚民们，你们将见证史上最伟大的总统。

空气中弥漫着剑拔弩张的味道，一切如同写好的剧本，闹剧已经悄悄拉开了帷幕……

“抱歉，刚发生了一场车祸，我们需要先处理重伤员。”罗的眉峰皱在了一起，面前这些人看起来并不友善，虽然衣装革履十分气派，但是目中无人的姿态实在让人无法产生好感。

“我说你这个小医生知道那边的是谁吗？”特雷波尔握着拐杖用力敲击地面，罗的解释让他觉得自己挂不住面子。

“如果是总统，相信他有自己的医疗团队，但是我确定那个人不是。请稍微等一下，我马上过来处理。”罗面无表情地扯回自己被拽住的白大褂的衣摆，刚才的车祸事故有个女孩受了重伤，如果不及时抢救会有生命危险。

多弗抬了抬眼皮，虽然没有人发现他镜片内的细小动作。让他好好回忆一下，上一个这样无视自己存在的人死了多久了？子弹陷在肉里的感觉并不好受，作为医生也应该有基本的常识，只安排一个急诊医师值班在某种程度上是失职。

“少主，需要我给卫生厅拨电话吗？”只需要几分钟，这家医院从明天开始便可能永久停运，这就是多弗的权利的可怕之处。

“不需要。”有趣的男人。这燃起了多弗征服的欲望，利用感情和手段都是很好的提议，往往看起来坚韧的人的背后都隐藏着一触即碎的弱点。

被人反抗，被人无视是一种怎样的奇妙感觉？不，别单纯的将多弗代入那些懦弱的角色，试着想象一下站在顶点的人第一次遇到这样的情况，也别天真的将多弗想象成易怒的暴君，其实他更加冷静，更加细腻。

手术进行的还算顺利，罗握着女孩的手笑着告诉她的父母这个消息。虽然还需要继续住院观察，但是已经脱离了生命危险。他额上的汗水浸湿了蓝色的手术帽边缘，双手微微地颤抖着，呼吸也有些急促。他走出隔间来到昏暗的角落顺着墙壁滑下身子，无力地抓住手术帽将自己的脸埋在手臂中。女孩插着呼吸器的场面不停的在脑内回放，这让他想起了自己的妹妹，幼小的，脆弱的，却又充满欢乐的——已经消失的妹妹。

现在不是伤感的时候，罗抹了把脸起身来到急诊等候区域。被几个宛若黑手党的高大保镖围着的男人神情自若地靠坐在椅子上，沾着血的亮粉色的大衣被一个驼背的男人拿着，深红色的西装半敞着露出印有红色奇怪条纹的白底色衬衫，奇怪的衣着品味让人过目不忘，这种夸张的打扮也只有生存在无人的黑暗中的人才会做了。

“现在就帮你取出子弹。”罗将多弗引入安静的隔间，多弗遣走了手下让他们呆在门外待命。

“你知道让我等了多久么？”多弗居高临下地看着做着准备的罗的背影。

“我刚才解释过了。”强大的压迫感从身后袭来，将镊子放入盘中的动作微微停滞片刻。他知道这个人不好惹，但是却本能的反抗着。

“我的时间宝贵。”

“那是一条生命。”握着手术盘的关节泛白，罗咬牙切齿的吐出句子。这个男人的说法简直不可理喻，“既然时间宝贵，那就不用打麻药了。”

什么白衣天使，见鬼去吧。

“呋呋呋呋，很好的提议。”

消毒，取出子弹，包扎，所有工序简单且粗暴，什么仁心医德都被罗抛诸至脑后。时间？性命？强权，金钱轻而易举的就能买来这些东西，只要一句话就可以改变别人的命运，无视他人的等待与努力，无视别人的痛苦与煎熬。世界是不公平的，存在于这个世界上的公平早就被名为自私的巨兽吞噬。妹妹就是这样死的，明明好不容易等到了适合的心脏，却因为这种家伙的一句“时间宝贵”最终错过了心脏移植手术。够了，他不会再轻易让这种事情重演，现在这个男人所承受的疼痛根本不值一提。

此刻罗的表情是狰狞的，犹如一头濒临发狂的野兽毫无掩饰的露出嗜血利牙，这让多弗疯狂，全身细胞都在兴奋地摇摆。前往地狱的旅途变得不再孤独，多弗打算稍稍停住前进的步伐，让身后那个追逐的身影离自己更近，就在这个人以为要追上自己的时候，将彼此的距离再次拉开到最大，这个过程令人愉悦，多弗已经迫不及待。


	2. Chapter 2

Double kill（中）

选举进入筹备末期，多弗的动向每天都被媒体不遗余力的播报在各种媒介上。当罗换上休闲服无意间抬头看到电视上的多弗的时候，便已经意识到一场暴风雨即将到来。

原来是政要，还是下一届的总统候选人吗？罗立在电视机前良久，脑内陷入一片无尽的黑暗，有亮光从其中一闪而过，伸手却从指缝之间逃开。他蹙眉扣上衬衫的袖口，拿起公事包推门而出。没有给病患使用麻醉药就强行取出子弹是可以投诉的，加上那个男人的职权施压，或许自己并不是丢掉工作那么简单，不过如果以此要挟的话，也起不到任何作用。如此斟酌着最坏的打算的罗心情稍微愉快了一些，虽然先前的言行对自己的调查是不明智的举动，但是为以后做好规划才是当下首要去思考的事情。

“特拉法尔加，今天开始你不用值夜班了，直接去高级病房。”

该来的总是会来的。罗两手插在白大褂的口袋中，面无表情的拿起院长桌上的患者资料。唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥，男，41岁，小腿骨折。继中弹之后又被打断了腿吗？看来表面受欢迎的那个男人仍然无法让所有人都城府于他。这般想着的罗的脚步轻快起来，仅仅是想象那个男人被忤逆的情景就让他心情愉快，更不要说有人能够让他受伤了。

“又见面了。”躺在高级病床上的多弗正摆弄着笔记本电脑，他身上穿着宽松的浅蓝色条纹病服，肩上搭着满是粉色羽毛的外套。只见他神情自若的享受着阳光的洗礼，盘着的双腿由于病服的裤脚过短而露出一大截小腿，小腿上的腿毛嚣张的与他的主人一同感受着午后的悠闲时光。

“……你不是骨折了吗？”罗看着手缠绷带的多弗，试图找出这个男人身上另一处新伤，未果。

“呋呋呋呋，我是骨折了。”多弗仰靠在被调整至合适高度的病床上，咧嘴微笑。

“请不要无故占用医院资源。”有钱人的想法他无法理解，更不想理解。靠着纳税人供养还一副理所当然的样子，这种人更该下地狱。

“这间病房没有人使用，我花钱才能让它发挥它的最大价值。”面前的这个年轻医生的表情令多弗充满兴趣，压抑的、愤恨的、扭曲的——一系列带有破坏性质的感情如同活火山一般试图喷发出来。多弗调查过罗，包括他那可怜的妹妹以及他的地下团队，这对多弗来说是有趣的发现，同时这些发现足以成为利用对方的最强手段。野兽与野兽之间有着相同的气息，只不过他们一个在明，一个在暗，一个强，一个弱。多弗需要在黑暗势力中发展出一条新的延伸线，而面前的这个人年轻人恰好符合他的要求，可以掌控却又绝对中立。

“你有什么目的？”罗被多弗的视线窥视地不是滋味，这让他有一种赤身裸体的错觉。

“你认为在你身上有我想要的东西吗？”用问题回答问题，这对一个从政者来说是再自然不过的事情，不需要让对方明确知道自己的想法，烟雾弹是必要的让对方动摇的筹码之一。

“……”

高级病房内陷入一片寂静。对外，罗只是一位年轻有成的医生，与多弗相比根本微不足道。对内，那些暗地里的事业无法带来权利，即便有足够多的金钱，但是离富可敌国的程度还相距甚远。只要多弗希望罗消失，相信都不需要他自己动手，一切宛如捏死一只蚂蚁那么简单。

“你太年轻了，医生。”让对方臣服的最好办法就是让他自己了解到双方的差距，他应当为自己当初的言行负责，或许他会惧怕，亦或者是反抗，但是在这一系列的内心活动之前，应该让对方了解到自己是多么的渺小。像是埋在创伤处的手术线，即便消失了也会留下难以抹去的疤痕。

“你想做什么？”

“呋呋呋呋……”多弗意味深长地咧着大嘴，“为了亲爱的妹妹而组织起来的贩卖器官的团队，这样的亲情故事太让人感动。”

意料之中，罗表面依旧平静。风透过半开的玻璃窗吹起他的白大褂的下摆，衣摆随着白色床单与窗帘一同微微摆动。

“可惜你妹妹死的早。”多弗竭力表现出惋惜的神情，可惜恶质的人不管做什么表情都是那么虚伪，“你说你手下的心脏能卖多少钱？”

你想守护的东西，我可以轻易毁掉。多弗的潜台词很好的诠释了这句话。罗动摇了，多弗看出罗动摇了。愤恨的眼神也好，紧抿着的唇也好，握紧的拳头也好，这一切都让多弗觉得乏味的“疗养”稍微有趣了一些。

“唐吉诃德先生，测量体温的时间到了。”女人的声音从门口突兀的传来。

高级病房的构造已经能与小型公寓媲美，完善的医疗设备与日常设备，还有二十四小时的高级贴身护士做伴。多弗对于打断他与罗对话的面前的这位热情的护士小姐一点兴趣也没有，他已经见过许多妄图色诱自己从而成为未来总统夫人的女人。打发走那个女人之后，时钟已经走向两点，他那年轻的负责医生一直静候在病房门口。藏青色的西裤服帖的罩着那双长腿，被洗涤干净的象征着纯洁的白大褂包裹住对方的身体，短细的胡子与鬓角相连透露出几分成熟，可惜那双眼睛掩盖不住他的内心，果然还是需要雕琢一番才能洗去那份对自己来说过于无趣的稚嫩啊。

“开条件吧。”似乎是下定了很大的决心一般，罗的表情转为淡然，他已经做好了一切打算。下跪道歉？还是离开这家医院？或者是要他的命？更或者是杀死阻碍他的人拿走他们的心脏？

“十一点来找我，我告诉你该做什么。”多弗心中已经有了打算，只不过美食不应该马上享用，虽然猎物遇到危险分泌出的毒物可以将猎食者无情的杀死，但是手上的那些筹码足够叫对方乖乖的发出投降的叫声。他有多久没有专心投入一场狩猎游戏了？可别叫人失望呀，年轻的医生。

罗从病房出来回到办公室的时候接到了来自贝波的短信，大致便是有人介入调查几桩和他们有关的命案。罗皱了皱眉头，让贝波他们小心，暂时先停止作业。他仰头靠坐在椅子上，揉了揉自己发疼的太阳穴，等待是一种煎熬，但是能够等待就说明还有希望。

晚上十一点的高级病房楼层安静的可怕，皮鞋接触地面的声响震耳欲聋，罗已经习惯了，这与在停尸间里的感觉差不多，只不过那边更加寒冷。灯光透过门缝倾泻出来，那间高级病房内住的人早已等候多时。

“我来了。”轻巧门板三下，罗转动门把手推门而入。多弗望见来人，嘴角上扬露出两排白牙。他合上笔记本电脑，努了努下颚示意，罗顺着他的视线望向不远处的放在沙发上的一套护士制服。

“换上。”

“什么？”

“同样的话别让我说第二次。”

“这是护士制服。”罗瞳孔收缩不敢置信地压低自己的声音开口。

多弗不再说话，上扬的嘴角随着时间的推移渐渐回归原位，看来自己高估了面前的这位年轻医生的智商。

空气慢慢凝固，没有剑拔弩张的气氛，只是一股莫名的压力席卷着罗的全身，处于本能般身体脱离大脑机能机械的运作着，褪下自己的衣裤，套上那套可笑的护士服。多弗欣赏着这一系列的动作，单薄的护士服显然掩盖不住罗精壮的身体，虽然在他眼中这个年轻医生略显纤细了些。

“如我所料没有美感。”多弗肩上搭着粉色羽毛点缀的外套，下床走近罗细细打量。柔软少女的粉色并没有给这个年轻医生营造出不一样的效果，甚至他胸口近乎崩开的扣子让人觉得他十分可笑。多弗手指按住最上面的扣子轻轻解开，领口被释放，底下的胸肌线条若隐若现。这家医院的护士服的设计并不别致，小立领的粉色连衣裙十分朴素，前开扣的设计倒是在某种程度上让人遐想。就像现在，多弗开始陷入“这件衣服什么时候才会被撑破”的问题之中。

“……”罗起伏的胸膛说明他在极力压制自己的怒气，仅仅是被这样戏弄便可以让这个男人消气的话，他愿意承受。从医学院毕业在这家医院任职至今，都是为了调查当年随意玩弄他人性命的人的身份，任何屈辱在此刻看来都是那么的微不足道。

“从明天开始，每晚都穿着这身来见我，我对否定的答案没兴趣。”多弗拍了拍罗的脸颊，捏住那颗被解开的扣子轻扯，线头受不住这股力道瞬间崩裂，一秒钟的时间，钮扣已经落入了多弗的掌心之中。“游戏开始。”


	3. Chapter 3

Double kill（下）

充满羞耻性的变装游戏每晚都在持续，罗斜眼看向躺在沙发上的已经被扯去两颗扣子的护士服露出厌恶的神情。他没有想到那个男人会用这种方式羞辱他，这比起任何正面攻击更有杀伤力，那个男人知道罗的事情，他调查的非常清楚，所以他选择了最有效且最直接的手段。不仅如此，多弗对此十分有节制，他会在对方即将麻木的时刻停止，表面一副点到即止的模样，内心也同样的波澜不惊。

当然，成为多弗的主治医生也有好处，其中之一是白天空闲时间相比过去多了许多，他可以如同现在这般在医院的草坪上坐着发呆，这对于一个医生而言是十分奢侈的。罗坐在被刷得雪白的座椅上看着嬉笑打闹的孩子们从身边跑过，这不禁又让他回想到了以前。

“特拉法尔加医生。”罗顺着声音侧目。将他的思绪拉回现实的人是上个月因为心脏搭桥手术而入院的老妇人，罗一直觉得这位老妇人的气质与其他病人不同，那是一种令人心生尊敬的气质。

“埃德里夫人。”罗起身，与对方点了点头。只见老妇人摆了摆手，身后推着轮椅的护士将轮椅固定住之后便走开了。

“有两周没有看到你了，我还以为在我出院前都看不到你了。”老妇人笑起来的时候一脸慈祥，年轻时必定也是位温柔美丽的女人。

“嗯，最近去特殊病房了。”罗坐下，往埃德里夫人身边靠了靠，“那有个性格恶劣的病人。”提及多弗的时候，罗忍不住皱紧了眉头，这样恶质的人如果成为总统，是不是他将永远生存在这个人的阴影之下？

“你是说唐吉诃德先生？” 埃德里夫人眯眼轻笑，“只是个调皮的大孩子，他还是有可爱的一面的。”

罗微微瞪大眼睛一脸不可置信。虽然埃德里夫人的年纪与自己甚至是多弗比起来年长许多，但是他实在无法想象“可爱”这个词语能与那个人男人联系在一起。埃德里夫人似乎察觉到了罗的怀疑，继续开口：

“上周我也是在这晒太阳，那时毯子掉在了地上是他捡起来的，还与我这个老太婆聊了很久，最后也是他推我回的病房。对了，他对待孩子也十分亲切。” 埃德里夫人说了许多，口气之中满是对多弗的赞许。这是罗所知道的多弗吗？不，他脑内所能浮现的所有有关多弗的信息都是负面的，根本无法与面前这个老人口中的人相联系。

他是个温柔的人吗？那之前的种种是因为政客的身份所做的伪装吗？难道这个人的过去也是一片灰色吗？罗的脑内填满了问号，他盯着半躺在床上处理文件的多弗陷入沉思，甚至似乎早就已经忘记自己还穿着护士服的姿态，胸前的领口打开露出锁骨，锁着多弗的视线充满了审视与意义不明的矛盾，即便是多弗已经停下手中的动作与他对视，他都未回过神。

“今天你的表情耐人寻味，医生。”多弗的手指敲击桌面，嘴角嚼着笑。他不知道这位年轻医生发生了什么，但是至少他没有感受到如同先前那样充满敌意的气味。这令他觉得有趣，也十分好奇。

“……错觉。”是的，所有事情都是自己的错觉，面前的这个男人内心深处没有什么柔软的地方，一定没有。

“呋呋呋呋，你一定不知道‘poker face’，年轻的医生。”如同自言自语一般，这句话一直回响在室内。罗已经习惯了在这样半密闭的空间穿着这身羞耻的服装，胸前的钮扣还剩下五颗，就如同倒计时般，每到新的一周多弗都会拔掉一颗扣子，胸前裸露的皮肤越来越多，相信最后身上只会有一条内裤遮蔽，面前这个男人想看的就是这个吗？罗双手抱胸靠在墙上，他想看透面前这个男人的想法，他一点也不喜欢有事情超出自己掌控的感觉。

多弗入院一个月，选举活动并没有因此陷入停滞，总是会有记者特许进入那间高级病房进行采访直播。罗望着电视上的多弗的那张脸几秒后，又低头在键盘上飞快的打字。那个男人没有任何动作，地下黑市可以告别歇业继续活动。调查也可以进行了，在那个男人身上浪费了一个月的时间，许多线索都要重新整合，时近大选，罗不可能错过这个机会。

“医生，你今天心情很好？”多弗摆弄着罗小腹位置的护士服钮扣，漫不经心地开口。

“没有。”大选期间的政党斗争十分残酷，任何一件丑闻都可能导致一方失利，不过如同内定总统一般的选举其实并不存在这个问题，所有人似乎都一边倒支持着这个男人。只是没有人能够让所有人臣服，总有那么一小撮人仍在不遗余力的挖掘着这个团队的新闻，哪怕是一点点都能让它瓦解。或许都不需要罗动手，当年滥用职权的人便会浮出水面，首先是主治医生，然后是正、副院长，最后是衔接这场交易的人，他对获得心脏的人没有任何恨意，即使找到了也不可能挖出那个人的心脏祭奠自己的妹妹，这场惩罚的最终目标只有一个人。

选举的顺利进行都在多弗的意料之中，民众对于他这位准总统因病住院还不忘关心民心生计表达了最崇高的敬佩，相信这个举动又能获得不少支持。他瞄准的是医疗、教育体制改革所带来的巨大收益，当然表面上的利益只不过是冰山一角，他要动用“总统”的职权谋取更大的利益，这个国家就是一块肥肉，一块已经在自己盘子里的肥肉。就像是面前的年轻医生衣服上的扣子，只需他稍稍用力便能扯断线头剥落。罗的内裤边缘若隐若现，小腹上的腹肌结识有力，不过多弗根本不感兴趣，他抬起手指轻勾罗的裤头，皮筋被拉扯，腰侧的肌肉被挤压。罗心有迷茫但却还算镇定的立在原地。多弗将罗的裤头用力拉扯向自己，罗的身体不稳向前微微倾斜。窗外被夜色笼罩，而多弗手下的景色与此无异。

“你干什么？”罗皱紧眉头刻意压低了声音出声询问。他可不是没见过市面的单纯女人，会在明显被调戏的档口尖叫非礼，但是他更不是俎上肉，内裤即将被扯掉了还能冷静的与对方谈论今夜月色多美。

“呋呋呋呋……”不明所以的笑声包裹着罗，接着“啪”的一声，裤头得到了解放，皮筋用力弹在罗的小腹上。肇事者呢？心情似乎还算不错的回到了床上平躺，打了个夸张的哈欠后开口，“我睡了，把灯关了。”

从1数到100，接着是所有的人体器官，细胞，还有心中默背各种医学知识让自己缓缓冷静下来，这比让自己上明天的报纸头条有意义多了。罗两手插在换上的白袍口袋内，这样的日子已经不会持续多久了，相信从此以后两人也不会再有交集。

迎来多弗出院的日子，也是游戏结束的日子，意外的，多弗并没有扯去最后的那颗钮扣，临走之前两人只是站在病房内。多弗一身不合时宜的可笑打扮一如罗初次见到他那时一样，只不过现在打扮的更加可笑的是罗自己。

“第一次在白天看到你的这副装扮。”首先打破沉默的是多弗，他发出通告表示今天中午便能出院，同时也是大选计票发布结果的时间，他可不能呆在病房接受总统授予仪式。突发奇想的，在上午的时间里还是需要有些事情能够让他打发时间，不是么？所以他联系了他的年轻主治医生给自己献上出院礼物。

这是赤裸裸的羞辱。大批记者早就在医院外等着他们的未来总统露面，或许不需要多久，多弗的保镖们也会进来，如果被全国人民看到罗现在的丑态，他以后或许都无法在这个国家立足。正当罗这样想的时候，门口已经响起了敲门声。

“在外面等我。”多弗咧开嘴露出一口白牙，一脸讪笑的望着罗。沙发上的白袍口袋内的手机突然嗡嗡作响，两人不约而同的将视线移了过去，又十分有默契的忽略掉了来电。

“够了吗？”因为近期的相处差点对多弗改观的罗真的很想用力扇自己几个耳光，他开始怀疑自己看到的那个在其他病人面前和蔼可亲的多弗是不是自己的错觉。

“不要用这种口气和我说话。”多弗将罗逼退至窗台边，窗帘半掩，透过缝隙能看到楼下长枪短炮的记者们。前襟大敞的罗十分不喜欢现在的状态，他不能出声引起骚动，现在的丑态他不希望让任何无关人士看见。多弗的左腿抵在罗的双腿之间，两手撑在对方的身体两侧。

“你有这种癖好吗？唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥先生。”罗抬眼试图与多弗平静的交谈。

“呋呋呋呋，如果对象是你的话，也不错。”

“你……！”罗的话还未说完便被堵住了嘴，对方霸道的唇舌与他的相触，唇瓣传来的刺痛感将他从震惊中拉回现实。罗不知该如何评价这个吻，多弗的脸离的很近，隔着那两片玻璃镜片着实让人看不出那双眼睛中包含有情欲的味道。多弗的舌尖轻挠罗的口腔上壁，后者皱着眉头瞪视他。这个举动使得多弗发出哼哼的笑声，他灵活的舌头舔舐着罗口腔内的每一颗牙齿。罗的眉头越皱越深，他用舌头抵住那个“入侵者”阻止它探地更深。这是一场战争，谁都没有享受这个吻带来的甜蜜，哦不，“甜蜜”这个词根本就不应该用来形容这个吻。

“味道很特别。”多弗舔了舔自己的嘴角，望着表情依旧冷淡的罗。

“……”非常特别。罗在心底附和。

脱下穿了许久的护士制服的罗重新换上白袍之后心情莫名的愉悦，他打开门穿过两排保镖离开了这间充满羞耻回忆的病房。一切都结束了，虽然画上句点的方式太过另类，但是就当是吃了块生牛舌再吐掉这样就不会有什么特别的感觉了。他掏出口袋内的手机，发现一通来自贝波的未接来电。

“贝波，什么事？”罗拨通电话往医院急诊区走去，其中路过病人的休息区，电视上正在直播选举的投票情况，所有人都屏息以待主持人念出他们的下一任总统的名字。

“当初临时取走心脏的是特雷波尔，唐吉诃德家族的干部。”

“我们的新总统是唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥！”

休息区，乃至窗外，都响起一片欢呼声，似乎是他们得到了一位优秀的总统，他们在欢呼，相互拥抱庆祝。罗立在原地紧紧握着手机，他没什么想法，一如往常般冷静，身后皮鞋鞋跟敲击地面的声响愈来愈近，带头的几名被西装包裹的保镖最先进入罗的视线，接下去便是特雷波尔，再接着是多弗，他们从罗身侧擦身而过，多弗侧目看了眼罗后伸出食指与中指轻触自己的嘴唇，嘴角微扬。待罗回过神的时候，他已经在厕所，嘴角挂着些液体，胃酸在翻滚。

恶心。罗紧紧握着盥洗盆边缘，抬头看着镜子里略显憔悴的自己，这场可笑的游戏原来并没有结束，原来他们两人从一开始就被系在了一起，那个男人既然如此热衷游戏，那就继续玩下去吧，以彼此的性命作为游戏的筹码。

政界的变革只要不影响民众的利益，或许根本就没有人会去关心电视上的那个人到底是谁，更何况是他被掩藏至深的秘密。对他们来说，只要能够成为自己的垫脚石，什么东西都可以出卖，什么东西都可以交换。不想成为总统的政客不是一位好政客，每个人从一开始就在为自己能够达到顶点铺路。大约一周后罗才偶然得知埃德里夫人是少数政党头领的岳母，她能够短期内就进行手术，就像多弗当年使用的手段一样。卖了人情哪有不还的道理呢？结果可想而知，少数党的票数他到手了，他以压倒性的优势成为了新一任总统。所有的亲切都是演戏，从进入这家医院开始他就计划好了怎么博取这张王牌。

罗坐在咖啡厅内目送走吉尔后思考着接下去的计划，这个计划存在一些漏洞，或者说需要一些“巧合”。

一个月后，爆发了教师大规模罢工的运动，这场罢工是唐吉诃德家族的反对派策划的，这种事情很常见，多弗根本就不想花心思去安抚这种有组织的无聊活动，但是媒体却不肯罢休，越来越多的学生家长致电询问何时能够让自己的孩子正常上学。罢工第二天，多弗出面安抚群众，宣读了几条在选举时就确定的法律条案以及目前的实施进度，顺便把目前没有进展的责任推给了反对派。此刻的反对派恼羞成怒，他们在多弗的车体下方安置了微型炸弹，后面的发展可想而知，“巧合”已经出现，多弗的生命线拽在罗的手上。

不久之后再次相遇却是这样的情景。多弗的嘴上罩着氧气罩，脸上、身上都有不同程度的伤口，最致命的是插在心脏主动脉边上2厘米处的爆炸碎片。再怎么强大的人类都是肉体之躯，百密一疏说的就是面前的这个男人。总是那么自信强大，将其他人当作无用的蝼蚁，以为自己能够掌控所有人，却不知道只有人心是最难主控的。

“特拉法尔加医生？”见罗没有动作，护士疑惑的开口。

“开始吧。”罗穿着消完毒的手术服，伸出手示意护士递上手术刀，“心率，血压。”

手术很顺利，罗没有让多弗死在手术台上，他不会那么做。其实只要稍稍在动脉上切个小口就能把这个男人杀死了，可是如果是这样，或许他永远都不知道是谁最终了结了他，又是为什么将他送入地狱。多弗不会感到内疚，就算知道了死因或许也是一副没所谓的嘴脸，他会惧怕死亡么，会害怕失败么？躺在手术台上的这个人，就算是切开脑袋都无法了解他的想法吧。

新总统上任一个多月遇袭，全国陷入前所未有的恐慌，部分议案被搁置，虽然政府机构仍然在运作，但是如果没有一个完全的方案出台，谁都不能确保下一个遇害的是不是自己。对于多弗的保护措施已经上升到了最高级别，每天都有八个保镖轮换交接班，负责看护的医务人员也都经过严密的排查。就这样过了三天，多弗脱离危险期，但仍然呆在重症监护室。罗作为主治医生一直随传随到并且每过一个小时巡房一次。这让罗觉得烦躁，他想尽快将这个男人送去地狱，他不想再等了。

“铃——”消防警铃瞬间响起，门口的四位保镖瞬间提高警惕。

“发生了什么事？”罗拨通急诊前台电话。

“特拉法尔加医生，有人误按消防警铃，另外附近发生了恐怖事件，大批伤者都在往这边送。”

机会来了。

罗握紧电话侧目望向多弗。罩在多弗嘴上的氧气罩内蒙上一层白雾，监视器发出规律的跳动声响，似乎被警铃声吵醒了，他半眯起眼睛看过来。

“发生了什么事？”门外的保镖们窃窃私语。

“不知道，我去看一下，你们三个呆在这里。”

“医生！我女儿心脏病犯了，但是没有其他医生在！快帮帮我！”

“快走开，这里是重症病房，没有医生。”

“我刚才还和医生打过招呼，你们这群家伙！”

“砰！砰！”两声枪响。

“噢，该死的，那边有人开枪！快追！”

“特拉法尔加医生，请小心！”

不到五分钟，门外一片寂静，像是什么事情都没发生过一般。罗的手下们制造出了一场小骚动，成功的引开了门口的保镖。整间医院变得万分吵闹，救护车、消防车、警车，形形色色的聚集在这家医院内。

“唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥，你一定不记得当年你从一个年幼的孩子手中夺走了一颗心脏吧？”罗掏出手枪，站在病床边居高临下地将枪口对准了多弗的脑袋，“一切对你来说微不足道，但却改变了一个家庭的命运。”

“我等今天等了很久，你只要知道让你下地狱的是我。”罗不想在回忆过去上浪费时间，骚动用不了多久就会平息，他不能错过这次机会，“你有什么遗言吗？”

多弗吃力的张大眼睛，嘴巴动了动，却未发出任何声响。罗靠近床边，摘下了多弗的氧气罩，将耳朵贴近对方。

“你的嘴唇十分柔软，罗。”

就连临死之前都笑得那么可恶，这个该死的男人。

“永别了。”

枪声被各色鸣笛声盖过，根本没有人知道这间病房发生的一切。罗将手枪交给推门进来的吉尔，吉尔用手枪的手柄敲晕了罗。一切都和剧本计划的一样，事后吉尔被捕，他因为谋杀总统加上还在医院闹事事件的保释期间犯案被判终生监禁。罗在经过一个月心理治疗后从原本的医院辞职回到了自己的家乡开了一间小诊所，当然，他的地下团队仍然正常运行着。

从死去的妹妹的墓地回来后，罗坐在自己的办公桌前，很多事情发生的太快连他自己都没有真实感。唯一提醒他的只有桌上摆放着的这个玻璃罐，里面有一颗浸泡在福尔马林内的心脏标本，在他的底部边缘贴着标签，上面用黑色签字笔清晰的写着一个名字——多弗朗明哥。

——我在地狱等你。


End file.
